Elfember
=Month of Elfember= December is here, it's winter season in Marada and we have SO much happening from now until December 31st, including the Secret Santa Event, Santa Claws New Year's Raffle, Advent Calendar, Advent Tree, limited edition Account Upgrade items, Elf, Krampus, Carol Singing and so much more! Advent Calendar It's December 1st and the [https://www.marapets.com/advent.php Advent Calendar] has started. Visit Biala Mountain every day during the month of December to receive two FREE items and MP - on Christmas Day, you will receive Account Upgrade Credit! Advent Tree The Account Upgrades Shop also has 3 random pieces of the Advent Tree Instructions on sale until December 31st. If you have not completed this map yet, complete it ASAP and you can claim last year's prizes before this year's prizes are released. Bonus Stats All completed School and University lessons will receive DOUBLE STATS until December 31st for all pets wearing Advent, Angel, Blitzen, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Elf, Gingerbread, Ice, Polar, Seasonal, Snow, Snowman, Tundra or Winter Costumes. The Elite Gym and Gym has just started DOUBLE STATS TRAINING until December 31st for all pets wearing Advent, Angel, Blitzen, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Elf, Gingerbread, Ice, Polar, Seasonal, Snow, Snowman, Tundra or Winter Costumes. Carol Singing Costumes Everyone can take part in the Carol Singing Event for FREE! You can visit the profile of any player that is currently online, hit the 'Sing Carols' button and you may receive a prize. You can only visit each person once per day and you will receive MP or an item. All of these item prizes will automatically retire December 31st! If your character is wearing an approved Christmas Costume you are guaranteed an item or MP prize at every visit. Players without the costume can still take part, but on average only a quarter of all visits will receive any kind of prize. This means that players with an approved costume will win 4 times more prizes! For a very limited time only, the Account Upgrades Shop has all of the old retired Carol Singing Costumes on sale. You will receive a random costume and this offer will all automatically end December 25th. The costumes available are listed below. Advent Tree Costume, Angelic Costume, Archangel Costume, Blitzen Justin Onesie, Candycane Costume, Christmas Cake Costume, Christmas Day Costume, Christmas Night Costume, Christmas Onesie, Christmas Pudding Costume, Devious Elf Costume, Drummer Girl Costume, Frosty Tree Costume, Gift Wrapped Costume, Gingerbread Lady Costume, Gingerbread Man Costume, Holly Costume, Jack Frost Costume, Jacqueline Frost Costume, Krampus Costume, Mistletoe Costume, Mrs Claus Costume, Ms Scrooge Costume, Polar Bear Costume, Present Costume, Reindeer Costume, Santa Claus Costume, Santa Claws Costume, Scrooge Costume, Toy Sindi Onesie, Tree Costume, Tree Uniform Costume, Vixen Costume, Winter King Costume, Winter Queen Costume, Yeti Costume, Polar Skin, Santa Claws Skin, Vixen Skin Christmas Elf The [https://www.marapets.com/elf.php Christmas Elf] has returned to Marada just in time for Christmas! Make your account look festive with lots of red and green because Elf will be visiting profiles, looking for members with a festive themed doll and rewarding them with gifts. Krampus Elfember is the season for giving but not every Marapet may deserve to be rewarded. [https://www.marapets.com/krampus.php Krampus] is back and will be here until January 1st. He offers gifts to especially well behaved Marapets. If you're feeling brave, you can ask him for gifts for your pets. If your pet has been naughty, he might just punish them... Santa Claws' New Year's Raffle [https://www.marapets.com/santa.php Santa Claws] has stopped his normal Quests until January 1st. Instead of rewarding you MP for completing his quest, he will instead give you one entry to his New Year's Raffle. The more quests you complete, the more entries you will have. The winners will be announced late January. Secret Santa Complete any [https://www.marapets.com/secretsanta.php Secret Santa] Quest and a random player online will be sent a Christmas Present item from you. If he is feeling more generous, you will also receive a Christmas Present! Remember, this event ends December 25th. Open one of these new Christmas Presents and you will win one of these 22 new prizes. If you wait until December 24th or 25th to open them, you will win double prizes! Category:Wars, Plots and Events